


The Calm Before

by killemwithfluff



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s01e01 Pilot, F/M, Mary Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8466499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killemwithfluff/pseuds/killemwithfluff
Summary: November 2nd, 1983- Just a normal day at the Winchester house





	

“Dean!” Mary Winchester called from the back door.  She had noticed her curious four-year-old trying to follow the squirrels over the fence again. 

“Mom!” Dean yelled back, turning away from the fence. “They tried to take the birds’ food again!” The green-eyed child ran towards his mother.  His chubby cheeks tinged pink from the cool November temperature. 

“Well, Daddy can take care of them.”  Mary smiled at her eldest as he walked up the few steps onto the back porch. 

“How will he do that?”

“Let Daddy worry about that.  Now, come on.  It’s time for lunch and Sammy is getting hungry.” Dean’s pout turned into a smile at the name of his baby brother. 

“Can I help feed him again, Mama?  Please?” Dean widened his eyes and folded his hands as if in prayer, looking up at his mother.  Mary smiled warmly before taking one of her son’s hands and pulling him inside. 

“Of course you can, sweetie.  But only his food, okay? He doesn’t have any teeth yet so he can’t eat your food, remember?”

“I remember.” Dean replied as Mary helped him out of his jacket and boots.  Sam was already in his high chair, cooing at the tow of them from the kitchen table. 

“Hi, Sammy!” Dean took his seat next to Sam.  Sam grinned a gummy smile.  “I can’t wait until you can run after the squirrels with me.  We’ll have all kinds of fun.  We’ll throw a football with Daddy and Mommy will make us pie.”

“What if Mommy wants to throw the football?” Mary questioned as she made BLTs for Dean and herself.  Sam’s open squashed peas was already on the table. 

“You can throw the football with us, Mommy! But,” Dean looked worried for a moment.  “Will you still make us pie? Please?” Mary laughed.  Her Dean loved his pie. 

“Of course, sweetie.  It might be a while before that happens though.  Sam’s only six months old.” 

“Oh.” Dean looked at his sandwich and chips that Mary had just laid in front of him.  Mary could practically see the wheels turning in his head.  “So that means…in six MORE months…Sam will be a year old, right?” Dean looked to his mother for confirmation.

“That’s right.  How did you get so smart?” Mary sighed to herself before taking a moment just to look at her boys.  Dean had started eating his sandwich and Sam was just watching his older brother with his big hazel eyes.  She would take a picture, but her camera was all the way upstairs. Plus, she was almost certain they were out of film. 

“Sammy?” Mary asked.  Sam took his eyes off Dean and looked at his mother.  “Ready for nummies?” Sam giggled and clapped.  “I thought you might be.”  Mary started feeding him his food as Dean watched, trying to see how to do it so he could do it right.  Dean finished his food and then watched his mother more.  Finally, with just a little bit left, she smiled at him. 

“Do you want to finish feeding him?” Dean nodded and took the spoon from his mother.  She watched her boys carefully as she ate.  She thought about how she should enjoy this time.  The time that the boys actually enjoyed each other and Dean wanted to help with his younger brother.  The time would go too quick.  She knew that.  That’s what everybody had told her.  Dean’s first four years had flown too.  She knew soon Dean would be too old and cool for his little brother, Sammy, but right now, they would play and be fun. 

Sam had gotten a little bit messier with Dean feeding him, but once he was cleaned up, Mary took the boys into the leaving room to play before nap time.  Dean had been trying to get Sam to crawl, and he almost did the other day, but then gave up and sat back down.  Dean was trying again today.  Thirty minutes later, it was nap time and Sam was getting cranky.  Mary laid both boys down for their naps and walked back down to the kitchen clean up.  Once that was done, she sat on the couch and read, since she rarely had time to anymore.

Half an hour later, Dean came downstairs, rubbing his eyes. 

“Mommy, it smells funny in my room.” 

“What do you mean, sweetie?”

“It smells icky in my room.  Do I have to sleep in my room?”

“No, honey, do you want me to sing to you?” Dean nodded and crawled into his mother’s lap.  She gently rocked him and began singing ‘Hey Jude’ which always put him to sleep.  It only took him through the first verse for him to fall asleep again.  Mary took him upstairs and into his room.  There was a faint smell of rotten something in Dean’s room.  Mary cracked a window slightly to get the smell out.  Dean shifted in his sleep and Mary gave him a kiss on his forehead before going to check on Sam.  The smell was stronger near Sam’s room.  Mary thought that maybe Sam just needed a diaper change, so she quickly woke him up, but didn’t find anything.  Maybe she would have John check around for something tonight when he got home.  Mary let the boys sleep a little longer until she woke them up.  Mary heard the phone ringing and went to answer it. 

“Hello?”

“Mary, I’m sorry, something came up at the shop.” Her husband’s voice came through the phone.  Mary sighed. 

“What happened?”

“An important customer dropped off their car and they basically need a whole new engine. It’s been ridiculous.  I am so sorry, but I’ll be getting overtime and I should be home before bedtime.”

“The boys miss you.”

“I know, I miss them too, but like I said, I’ll be home before they go to bed.”

“Okay.  I’ll see you when you get home.” 

“See you soon. I love you.”

“Love you, too.” Mary’s tone was clipped.  She loved her boys but sometimes she just wanted her husband home.  Mary hung up and leaned her forehead next to the phone. 

“Mommy?” Dean’s voice was quiet, but Mary turned to see him.

“Yes, sweetie?”

“Are you okay?” Mary smiled.

“Yes, it’s just that Daddy won’t be home for dinner, but he’ll be home to tuck you in before bedtime.”  Dean still looked like he had something to say.  “Are you okay?”

“Yes, just making sure you are.”

“My little man.” Mary walked over and gave her son a huge hug.  Dean hugged her back.  She felt her eyes well up.  “You’re so grown up.  Come on, let’s go make sure Sammy is okay.” Dean nodded and followed his mother into the living room. 

Hours later, Mary was up in Sam’s room with Dean.  John still wasn’t home, but she figured that he wouldn’t be. 

“Night, Sam.”

“Good night, love.” Mary leaned in and kissed Sam’s forehead. 

“Hey, Dean.” Dean turned to look at his dad. 

“Daddy!” Dean ran into John’s arms.  John picked him up held him on his hip. 

Mary watched the smile on Dean’s face and walked over to them.  She had to admit, John was so great with his boys.  He loved them so much.  They had had their ups and downs, of course.  Sometimes she really wondered what they were doing, but there was one thing that she would never question, and that was his love and devotion to his sons. 

“You got him?” Mary gave Dean a pat on the back, brushing John’s hand with her own. 

“I got him.” He smiled an apologetic smile.  For now, it was all she needed.  She gave him a smile back and walked out of the room, letting John put Dean to bed.  She heard them giggling and running around Dean’s bed room.  She loved those nights where John could get Dean to bed.  Not long after, John came into their bedroom. 

“Hello.” John smiled in the doorway. 

“Hi, how was work?” Mary sat up on the bed. John shrugged and walked over to her. 

“I’m sorry I was so late. It was supposed to be an easy fix, but then…” Mary took one of John’s hands with both of hers.  She looked up at him and smiled sweetly. 

“Do you want me to heat you up some dinner?”

Mary heard Sam crying in through his monitor.  It was John’s turn to go check on him. 

“John?” Mary turned and didn’t see her husband.  Maybe he actually had beaten her to the punch.  There was another noise that came from the monitor so Mary stood up and walked into Sam’s room.  She saw John standing at his crib, but Sam had seemed to calm down.  

“John? Is he hungry?” John turned slightly towards her.

“Sh.” Mary shrugged, figuring that Sam had just fallen back asleep.  She turned back towards her bedroom and saw the light flicker at the end of the hallway.  Stupid thing was probably just loose.  Mary walked over and gently tapped it.  The light had stopped flickering and then Mary saw another light.  It was the TV in the living room.  She sighed.  John must’ve left it on.  She walked down the stairs and then she saw it.  John was asleep in the chair. 

“Sammy!” Mary called, running back up the stairs.  “Sammy!”  Mary ran into Sam’s room and stopped when she saw him.  And those eyes.  She suddenly remembered what that smell was earlier.  She hadn’t smelled it in nearly ten years, but it was unmistakable now.  Sulfur. 

“I told you I’d be back.”

“Get away from him!”

“Ah ah ah, now that would be breaking our deal, wouldn’t it? You wouldn’t want me to take Johnny boy away would you?”

“Get away from him!” Mary repeated, looking around for something that she could use.  There was no holy water, no salt, nothing. 

“Just remember, you made me do this.” The Yellow Eyed Demon held out his hand.  Mary felt a horrifying pain in her stomach.  She screamed, and then everything went black. 

**Author's Note:**

> My take on the day everything changed. I know I'm a day late, but I just wanted to write it! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
